Slander
Slander was a general in the Imperial Remnant and shared his power with Victoria. Sadly he was killed when Victoria betrayed him and sent her friends to attack and kill him. As he says,"She won't talk to your face if she doesn't like you, no no she will send her friends." - Slander Slander was human male who joined the Republic in his late twenties, serving the government for decades until the Empire replaced the Republic's former power. Slander became a competent captain within the Empire, but was seen to have far more potential than any other Imperial. He was hand-selected by Ademole Turner to become apart of his training initiative that would rigorously train existing Imperial officers into superior tacticians and leaders. Biography Republic Service Slander joined the Republic early on in his life to become a Republic officer. When Slander was accepted, he was sent to study at the Anaxes War College to begin his career as an aspiring officer. Slander had always possessed a gift with rising above his peers in any field of work, which eventually paid off when Slander graduated and became a member of the Republic navy. Slander served on a multitude of cruisers that protected minor and major Republic controlled worlds. Since the galaxy had not faced a galactic threat in many years, Slander didn't see much action during his time as lieutenant. During a standard shakedown run at one of the Republic's allied world of Copperline, Black Sun pirates invaded the planet with a fleet of stolen Republic cruisers and ancient C.I.S. warships. The Republic's task force was quite small and the Republic was losing the battle, but Slander's interference saved the lives of many. Slander proposed several strategies to fight against the pirates that the commanding officer of their cruiser couldn't comprehend since it was his very first battle with a real enemy. Slander practically took control of the battle after the commander of their ship showed his cowardice personality. The battle was won by the Republic forces and the pirates that invaded were forced to retreat from the system. Slander's action didn't go unnoticed when he returned to Coruscant; he was promoted to becoming the commanding officer of the Mon Calamari Cruiser Whirlwind. Imperial Era When Roman Castro fell to the darkside and established the reincarnated Galactic Empire, loyal personnel remained with the Empire, which included Slander. Slander had difficulty adjusting to Roman's rapid influx of new laws, standards, and programs that were the complete opposite of the Republic. During the early days of the Empire, Slander remained in command of his Mon Calamari Cruiser, but once the line of cruisers were banished by the Empire, Slander was given command of an Imperial-class star destroyer, dubbed the ''Whirlwind II. ''Slander continued to fend off pirate threats and Imperial defects who attempted to fight against the Empire in retaliation to Roman's sudden rule. Not too long after the Empire's rise, the New Alliance emerged to regain control of the Republic by fighting against Roman's Empire. Slander participated in the second major battle of the war, the Battle of Tatooine, where the Alliance and smuggler's alliance joined forces during a chaotic battle above Tatooine orchestrated by Emilia Scott. As the war progressed, Slander saw less and less combat after new admirals and grand admirals rose to power in the Empire. Slander's once brilliant talents were overshadowed by vastly superior minds. Late into the war, Slander was drafted by Ade Turner to join Project Pax, which would transform average officers into grand admiral-level tacticians. Slander underwent brutal training alongside three other classmates, Victoria Correa, Elomeda, and Yvette. Slander's old age taxed his training greatly as he wasn't able to perform certain exercises or undergo certain simulations that tested his aging mind and reflexes. Although Slander faced the most challenge of the students, he was considered to be the third best tactician of the four students, although Yvette was rarely counted into the training due to her shaky relationship with everyone. After the Empire's defeat at Maximus Prime and further defeats afterwards, Slander took control of the ''Whirlwind II ''once again, but by the time he returned to service, the Empire had already lost and disbanded at Rakata Prime. Slander participated in the battle of Rakata Prime and was approached by Victoria and Elomeda after the battle to join forces together as a triumvirate of grand admirals. Imperial Remnant and Death The Imperial Triumvirate did not begin pleasantly since all three admirals wanted their own power and did not want to cooperate with each other regarding control over their sectors or distribution of ships. Elomeda was beginning to secede from the Triumvirate about two years after the battle at Rakata Prime. Victoria constructed a false story that Elomeda was going to betray Slander by killing him for less competition, so Slander attacked Elomeda at her fortress on Chasin. Slander killed Elomeda and gained temporary control of her fortress and troops on the planet, but still faced manipulation by Victoria. Slander began to piece together that Victoria had been deceiving Slander, so he planned to attack Victoria, but she thought ahead and ambushed Slander before he could make his move. Slander fought hard with his small band of star destroyers, but ultimately he stood no chance to Victoria's genius. Slander was killed along with his ship the ''Whirlwind II ''in the star systems surrounding Chasin.